U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,815 issued Apr. 3, 1962 discloses a machine for dispensing and setting up collapsed cartons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,466 issued Sep. 26, 1967 discloses a carton erector apparatus and process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,380 issued Jul. 20, 1982 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a carrier erecting mechanism.
While all of the above patents are concerned with erecting cartons these patents apply primarily and exclusively to erecting basket style cartons.